It Started Out As An Ordinary Day
by xSpottedBunnyx
Summary: Things started out normal. But then things began to get crazy...Some character's may seem a bit OC, But please dun mind it! BreakXAlice
1. Chapter 1

**Things were starting out like usual at Pandora High, Alice was with Oz as usual but later in the day things became weirder…**

"Alice you should come over to my house tonight, My family isn't home so it would be just you and me." Oz had said smiling. Alice looking up from her book said "My parents…If they found out they'd have my head for sure."

Oz leaned in closer to her "But I thought your parents weren't home this week either."

"They're not. But I'd rather my parents trust me. If you'd like to hang out feel free to come to my place for a few hours if you'd like"

Oz thought about it for a moment "Would you wear that outfit that I bought for you?"

Alice looked at him disgusted "You mean that skimpy little dress? Hell no!"

"But why not!" He whined. "It makes you look sexy, & you know it does too!"

"No, It makes me look like a whore…I'm not wearing it."

Oz sighed "Fine, But you'll have to face the punishment for not making me satisfied."

She rolled her eyes "Fine, I'll take it." She crossed her arms & watched as Oz had walked away. She then bumped into Xerxes who was listing to the whole conversation. "Sorry." Xerxes looked at her.

"Alice, Why does Oz make you do things that you don't want to do?"

Alice looked at the ground and sighed

"He likes to be the boss of me, And he always needs to get what he wants…He even started giving me a 'punishment' for not 'satisfying' him."

"A…Punishment? What kind of 'punishment' does he give you? He looked at her concerned.

Alice said nothing and lifted up her the sleeve of her shirt to reveal a number of cuts and bruises up & down her arm.

"He abuses you?" She nodded in silence staring at the ground.

"How long has it been happening Alice?"

"A few month's now, four or five at least."

Xerxes's eyes widened "Why are you still with him then? You deserve much better than him."

"I don't…" She'd tried to finish her sentence but Oz had came.

"Alice, Come on we have somewhere to be." He'd grab her arm.

Xerxes had gotten an angry expression on his face, Oz pointed at Xerxes "What's his problem?"

Alice looked at Oz "You I think."

Oz looked back at her "Why would I…You told him didn't you? Look's like I'll have to bring the knife out…"

Alice's eyes widened as Xerxes punched Oz "You don't do things like that to a girl like Alice, Its not right."

Oz got up and looked at Xerxes "Oh yeah and what's it to you? Since when have you been friendly with my girl?"

Alice had butt it "Not your girl anymore, Xerxes is right. The things you do are wrong, Its over."

Her and Xerxes had walked away, Alice had a smile on her face. "Hey, Xerxes thank you, Thanks to you I had the courage to actually break up with Oz" She smiled brightly. "I owe you, big time."

Xerxes shook his head "Its fine you don't have to owe me anything." He smiled at her "As of now your safety is all that matters to me."

Alice had smiled a bit & blushed then handed him a piece of paper with her cell phone number on it. "Call me sometime, I'd love to hang out."

He smiled at her as he gave her his number "I'll be sure to do that and if you need something or just want to talk feel free to call me."

"I'll be sure to do that" She smiled and looked at her phone "Oh, Look at the time I have to go and thanks again." "

Alice wait, Let me walk you home" She looked at him "I'll be okay thanks though."

She started to walk off and Xerxes looked at the piece of paper in his hand "Alice, She really is a great girl. Shame that Oz didn't treat her right, He doesn't realize how good of a thing he just lost."

Alice had walked into her house the lights were off so she'd turn them on ad gasped. "Wh-What are you doing here?"

The person smiled "Hi hi Alice, You're not going to get token away from me that easily."

Alice who was still in shock said "Oz how..how did you get into my house?"

He shrugged and smiled at her,

"Oz, You bastard"

"Oh come now Alice don't be so mean."

"Would you expect me to be nice to you after you abused me? And I told you it was over."

"Actually Alice, I do think you would be." He took out a knife. "So Alice, What's your choice? Either you take me back, Or you get several more cuts and bruises this time on your pretty little face, That'd be hard to explain to your parents wouldn't it? So take your pick.

"Uh…" she thought for a moment "I'll answer you, But first I have to use the restroom!" She'd run into the bathroom & dial Xerxes's number "Please pick up please pick up!"

Xerxes answered the phone "Alice? Everyhting okay? You're calling back really soon."

She'd whisper into the phone about to cry "No, Oz he broke into my house & not he's trying to make me go back out with him or he's gonna hurt me!"

"Where do you live Alice? I'll be there as soon as I can." She told him where she lived "I live close to there I'll be there soon where are you right now?"

"In the bathroom"

"Alice hurry I'm getting inpatient, & you know what happens when I get inpatient" Oz had called out.

"Almost done!" Alice had called back to him

"Alice, Go out of the bathroom slowly, I'm almost there."

"Alright, Please hurry!" She'd hang up & unlock the door slowly walking out.

"So Alice. Did you think about your decision? I'm hoping you chose right, Because if not you'd end up in a lot of pain."

She nodded & looked out the window and saw Xerxes running up the driveway "Yes I've made my decision."

"And what would that decision be Alice?"

"You threaten to slice me with a knife and you expect me to take you back where you'll probably just abuse me more? Like Hell I'd take you back" Alice smiled watching as Xerxes had entered the house….


	2. Chapter 2

Oz looked at Alice "You called him while you were in the bathroom didn't you? You little bitch!"

Xerxes gave Oz a look that seemed as if he were about to kill him as he picked him up by the collar of his shirt. "You don't say such things to Alice especially around me. I will hurt you."

Oz tilted his head "I don't see you hurting me now. You probably won't do anything anyways."

Xerxes laughed at Oz's comment "Big mistake." He smiled and punched Oz in the face so hard he had a black eye. Xerxes then let Oz down. "Leave…Now."

Oz looked scared and ran out of Alice's house. Alice looked at Xerxes shockingly. "You helped me out again…Thank you, You don't know how much it means to me."

Xerxes hugged Alice "I told you Alice, I care about your safety and if he had hurt you again. I would make his life like a living hell."

Alice tightened her grip around Xerxes "Could you ask your parents if I could stay at your house? Please, only tonight I promise I won't be much of a bother and my parents aren't supposed to be back until late tonight, and after all that's happened today you can probably see why I would want to, its fine if you say no though"

Xerxes smiled and pulled out his cell phone dialing his mom's number. "Hey mom one of my friends, her parents are out of town for the night and she's scared to stay at her house by herself could she stay at our house? Just for tonight." He waited for the reply, nodded and hung up his phone. "Alice you should pack."

Alice smiled brightly "Okay, I'll be right back, you can come in my room if you'd want it'll only take a minute for me to pack."

Xerxes shrugged "It'll be fine Alice I don't need to watch you pack."

"Oh, Alright, I'll only be gone a few minutes" it'd took Alice twenty just to pick out the pajamas that she was going to wear, But she decided on the matching Cheshire cat tank-top and pants, she then grabbed an outfit for tomorrow, since it was already Friday she didn't need to worry about bringing her school stuff. "I'm ready!" She finally said after a half hour had passed.

"Just a minute 'eh? It seemed a bit longer than that." He smiled at her.

"Oh shut up…"

Xerxes smiled at Alice again than pointed at her bag "I'll carry that if you'd like."

Alice nodded and handed Xerxes the bag "Thank you."

"You're welcome" Xerxes said leading the way to his house. It took about ten minutes to walk there but then they appeared in front of a big mansion like house. "Here we are." And Xerxes opened the front door. "Mom I'm back!"

Alice looked around the house shockingly, it was huge.

"Xerxes" His mother called "Let me meet this girl."

"Ah yes, Mom this is Alice, Alice this is my mother."

Alice shook hands with Xerxes's mom "Pleasure to meet you Mrs…? Uh I'm sorry I don't know your last name."

"Break" His mother said.

"What a unique last name, it's nice. Well then pleasure to meet you Mrs. Break."

"Oh I can say the same for you Miss. Alice, You seem like a really sweet girl."

"Okay ladies enough chit-chat." Xerxes had butted in. "I'll show Alice to her room."

"Xerxes is quite the gentleman isn't he?" Alice sais and smiled as Xerxes led her to her room.

"Here we are." He said showing her a huge bedroom with a TV and everything . Alice looked at Xerxes then back to the room "Its huge! I don't need a room this big I'm a small person."

"It's alright Alice, Every room in this house is at least this size, Even though there's only four people that normally live here…Yet there's still only going to be four people here tonight." He smiled when he said that.

"Four people tonight? You have a sibling?"

"Yes a little sister she's eleven but she's thankfully at her friend's house tonight, If you ever come over again she'll probably be here."

Alice smiled "You have a nice family Xerxes, Wish mine was like that."

He looked at her "Yours isn't like this? What's going on with your family?"

Alice sat on the bed "My parents, They're getting divorced soon they were at some meeting thing or whatever today…They've been fighting a lot and pretty soon I'm going to have to decide on who I want to live with."

Xerxes sat next to Alice and grabbed her hand. "That's horrible, You know if you ever want to get away from them, You can always come here, I'm sure my family wouldn't mind, They love having guest's."

Alice smiled at Xerxes "Thanks I'll keep that in mind."

Xerxes's mother called out from the kitchen "Dinner!"

Xerxes called back "We'll be right down!"

As Alice and Xerxes walked down to the kitchen table Alice could smell the delicious scents that were coming from it. "It smell's delicious, What is it?"

"It's steak, Have you ever had steak before Alice?" Xerxes had asked.

"No my family doesn't really buy expensive food's like steak and such they tell me 'it cost too much Alice' What does this kind of food taste like? Hopefully as good as it smells!"

Xerxes smiled putting his fork into Alice's mouth "You tell me."

Alice's eyes widened with delight as she swallowed the piece of meat. "This taste's amazing!"

Xerxes nodded eating his own piece of steak slowly, Alice on the other hand was eating quite fast and was almost finished with her first piece. Xerxes's mother looked at Alice's plate

"Would you like another piece?" She asked Alice.

Alice nodded her head in delight "Please, But a small piece."

Xerxes's mother took Alice's plate and got her another piece of steak and gave it to her. "There you go."

"Thank you." Alice said eating this piece of meat quickly as well. "Thank you, For the meal it tasted really good. I really appreciate it." Alice stood up put her dishes in the sink then walked up to her temporary room to change into her pajamas.

Xerxes's father looked up at Xerxes "Nice one you got their son."

Xerxes smiled and blushed a bit "She's just a friend she probably doesn't even like me in that way."

"One will never know unless they ask." Xerxes's father said

Xerxes blushed again turning a bit more red. "No I could never what is she rejects me?"

"I don't think she would." Alice has said not knowing who they were talking about.

Xerxes laughed when he saw Alice "Cute pajamas." He smiled at her. "They seem to suit you."

Alice glared "What's that supposed to mean?" Her hands on her hips.

"Nothing bad I assure you, It's just you seem like the type of girl that would wear that, it compliments your eyes."

Alice blushed and thought to herself "Where's all these compliments coming from? Blushing a bit deeper "Thank you Xerxes." She said aloud.

Xerxes smiled knowing Alice was a bit embarrassed.

"Hey Xerxes, By any chance do you have some video games or something to play?"

"Well I have an Xbox360 in my bedroom but all the games I have are fighting games."

Alice smiled brightly "That's fine. Do you have Call Of Duty? I used to play that game with my cousin."

Xerxes nodded smiling "Yes I do, I'll show you to my room."


	3. Chapter 3

Alice gasped when she saw Xerxes's room "It's huge." she pointed to the flat screen "That's huge too!"

He laughed at Alice's reactions "The TV is good for video games." He sat down on his bed turned on the Xbox and handed Alice the controller "So, Zombies or Wi-Fi?"

She thought for a moment "I haven't played in a while, So Zombies, just for practice."

He nodded. After about four rounds of Alice beating Xerxes at Zombies "Haven't played in awhile my ass." He smiled.

"What do you mean? I haven't been over to my cousins in about a year, Maybe I'm just a natural?"

"Must be." he laughed.

Alice turned off her controller "I got tired of kicking your butt." She smiled at him.

"I'll get you next time." He smiled and winked at her.

"Sure you will, just like I'm sure I'm gonna be a queen one day."

"That can be arranged." He walked out of his room grabbed something walked back into his room and put the object on Alice's head "My queen." He smiled at her.

She took the object off her head and handed it back to him "Where'd you get this anyways?"

Xerxes shrugged "My sisters room." He took the object and put it back in his sisters room.

"Well" Alice looked at the clock "It's getting late." She walked out of Xerxes's room, Then stuck her head through the doorway "Goodnight Xerxes." and she walked to her room. There was a loud crash and a bang, Xerxes ran out of him room "What happened?" and he saw Alice on the ground.

Alice was rubbing the back of her head "Nothing, I just tripped and fell and." She looked at her arm "and my arms bleeding now."

"Alice, How did you manage to trip & fall & cut your arm in the process?"

Alice shrugged "I'm a bit of a klutz..."

"Clearly." He laughed "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Xerxes picked Alice up "I'm going to carry you to your room, you mind?" Alice shook her head "Not at all."

"Good." He smiled and dropped her on her bed "Goodnight, Alice." he turned off her light on his way out.

"Xerxes, He's so good to me...? Why is that?" she sighed "I'll ask him in the morning." ~In the morning "Good morning, Alice." Xerxes said looking at Alice "How did you sleep?"

She stretched "like a baby, anyway Xerxes, I have a question for you."

Xerxes's eyes got wide "Yes, What is it, Alice?"

"You've been so...so nice to me lately, why? Before yesterday we never even paid attention to each other and now...We've been spending time together...it's not necessarily a bad thing, it just it confuses me..."

"Alice..." he hugged her "It was just how Oz was treating you, It made me worry that's all."

"Oh I see, Can you walk with me to my house?" he nodded and grabbed her bags. As they were walking to Alice's house they began to see police tape Alice's eyes got wide

"Oh no...Oh no oh no oh no, This can't be happening." She slid to the ground and began to cry. Xerxes kneeled down to her

"Alice. I'll go find out what happened...is that okay."

"Can you get the policeman to come here?" He nodded and went over to the policeman "Excuse me sir." He pointed to Alice "That girl is the daughter of the people that lived here, What happened?"

The policeman walked over to Alice "Little girl." Alice rose her head "Yes? What happened...To my parents?"

"Your parents house got robbed last night, The robber didn't get what he wanted so he shot both your parents, and took all the jewelry in the house, So it's assuming that he wanted a necklace of some sort. It's a good thing you weren't in the house girly or you could have had the same fate."

Alice looked into her bag and took a necklace out "This must have been what he was looking for, But sir, where am I to live with my parents both dead?"

"Do you have any relatives?" Alice shook her head.

"Well where were you last night?"

Alice pointed to Xerxes "His house, but I'd rather not be a bother to his house...I'll just find somewhere else to stay."

The policeman looked at Alice "Would you like a foster parent."

She shrugged "It depends."

Xerxes butted in "Alice, Maybe you should let the policeman take care of you...you'd be in safer hands that way."

"Alice" the policeman looked at her "Would you like to stay with me?"

She nodded "It would be the best choice, Sir."

She looked at both Xerxes and the policeman can you guys help me with my stuff, not now of corse...later when things won't be so dramatic."

They both nodded "Oh and Alice." she looked at the police man "You may call me Gilbert if you'd like."

She nodded "Gilbert,would I be allowed to go into my room?"

"Well I don't see why not." Gilbert cleared the way so Alice & Xerxes could get through, As Alice walked up to her room she saw blood on some of the walls and her eyes widened.

"Xerxes." she took his hand.

Gilbert whispered to Xerxes "Are you two?" He shook his head before Gilbert could finish. Alice let go of Xerxes's hand went into her bedroom and screamed "Alice!" Xerxes said and ran into her room. On Alice's wall painted in blood it said "_This is only the beginning_." Alice buried her head into Xerxes's chest and began to cry.

Gilbert ran in & saw the writing on the wall and took a picture & said "Whoever did this must really hate Alice."

Alice's eyes got wide "I think I might know who it is."

"Who?" Gilbert had asked.

"My sister she hates both myself and our parents to the core, Which is why she's almost always at her boyfriend Jack's house, And my sisters name is Alyss, she's my twin."

Alice held up a picture of the two of them "That's what she looks like."

"Wow." Xerxes said while looking at the picture "You two are identical, just Alyss has white hair."

Alice nodded "Or it could be Oz, He seems to hate me down to the core."

"Hmmm" Gilbert said

"So we have two suspects, I'm on the case!"

"E'hem, after you officially adopt me." Alice said with a smile on her face. "Now can you guys help me pack, I want to get out of this house as soon as possible." The men both nodded and helped her. -Four hours later-

"Well." Xerxes smiled "We're done."

Alice smiled back at him "Now all we have to do is get it to Gilbert's house & unpack & organize it all."

"...Oh god, I'm going to call my mom and tell her I'll be home late." and he took out his phone & called his mom. -A few hours later at midnight- Alice was passed out on Xerxes

"Well how'd that happen?" Gilbert asked & took a picture of them.

Xerxes had woke up "I have no idea...Oh shit, I need to call my parents they're gonna freak out!"

"No worries Xerxes, I already called they said it was fine for you to sleep on the couch tonight."

"Thank you sir, Well goodnight." He carried Alice to her room & put her in her bed then he walked to the couch and fell asleep.

-In the morning- Alice yawned "Good morning Gilbert, Good morning Xerxes." Alice's then yelled "Xerxes! What are you doing here?"

Xerxes laughed "Gilbert let me stay the night because we didn't finish setting up your room till midnight, Cept' you fell asleep on me." He took out a picture "Gilbert took a picture, Then I took you to your room, then I passed out on the couch."

Alice looked at the picture "I look so...Ugh."

Xerxes smiled "I think you look cute."

"Alice!" Gilbert burst into the room. "It's complete, I officially adopted you."

Alice jumped up "Really! Gilbert, that's awesome." "Alice, can you try calling me dad or papa?"

She glared at him

"Not a chance..." She walked off. "I'll be back, just going to get changed."

"Don't take to long sweetie!" Gilbert said with a smile "We have plans for today!"


	4. Chapter 4

"What do you two have planned today?" Xerxes asked.

"Well, Nothing actually, I just want you to leave."

"You want me to...go?" Xerxes looked at the man confused

"Please, But first I have to ask you something." Gilbert lit a cigarette and put it in his mouth

"Yes? What is it?"

Gilbert looked at Xerxes dead in the face "Alice, What do you think of her?"

Xerxes's eyes widened and as he was about to say something Alice came down "Hm, Well I should go, Goodbye Alice,Gilbert." And he left.

"So what are we doing today?" Alice asked

"Were going out to buy things for you." Gilbert said lighting another cigarette.

"That sounds fun, Why did Xerxes leave?"

"I didn't want him to come with us, I don't like you around him."

"You don't? Why not? Xerxes isn't a bad guy at all!" Alice shouted.

"He just doesn't seem...Good for you."

"Good for me? Hell with what's 'good for me! Xerxes is a great guy that's helped me with a lot of stuff...and if you don't like him I don't care!" She was still screaming

"Why are you sticking up for him Alice? He's just a guy." Gilbert said calmly

"No...you're wrong, if you knew what Xerxes had done for me...maybe you'd understand, just...Just go get back on your case about who murdered my parents." Alice ran to her room crying.

"Alice..." Gilbert had said, watching her leave.

Alice was in her bedroom, her head in her pillow, She was about to cry. Then her phone got a beep. "Huh?" Alice looked at her phone, "A text, From Xerxes." she opened the text and it said

"Fairs in town, wanna come w/ me?" She texted back "Sure when?" "Tonight" is all the text said. She replied "Sure, pick me up at 8" He replied "Okay" with a smiley face

"Gilbert!" Alice yelled "I'm going to the fair with Xerxes tonight, Weather you want me to or not!"

Gilbert yelled back "Fine! Whatever! Just be back by 9:00"

"No promises" Alice yelled as she texted Xerxes "I need to be back by 9" He replied "Alright."

It was about eight now, Xerxes pulled up in the driveway Alice walked out and into Xerxes's car. "Thanks for the invite."

"Your welcome, So can we ride the ferris wheel first?"

"Uh sure..." Alice said in a shyly

They got to the fair, and bought a ticket for the ferris wheel. When the wheel started moving Alice tightly hugged Xerxes "Did I mention that I really really really hate ferris wheels?" Alice asked.

Xerxes put his arm around Alice hugging her back "You didn't"

"Well I am." She said still hugging him.

"I see that."

"You know..." she stopped hugging him "Gilbert doesn't really like you, he doesn't want me around you...But I don't care, I'm still going to, you're not a bad guy & I know that."

"Hm" his arm was still around Alice "Come to think of it, I don't really like Gilbert either, He just has a bad aura around him...Almost evil..."

Alice nodded "I've noticed that too, even in his smile he seems evil...But, I think I might run away from him once I find out who murdered my parents."

"Run away? What if he gets people to go looking for you, I mean where would you stay?"

"I saw this one small house on a hill, I just need to fix it up a bit and I think I'll live there, I've been in it before I'd be able to fit a bed, a mini stove, & a mini fridge...The outlets there look like they would work too, and I'd have to buy a mini TV, I'm going to start saving money."

"What about pluming?"

"Oh I'd have to hook up water & electricity, that might cost a lot..."

"Why don't you just stay with me?" Xerxes asked

"Well, if I can then I might. Let's drop the topic & enjoy the fair."

"Alright, Hey Alice, you scared?" (because they're still on the ferris wheel.)

Alice looked down then grabbed Xerxes, hugging him tightly. "Yes, I'm terrified!"

He patted her shoulder "It's alright, I'm here for you."

She closed her eyes and loosened her grip "Thank you."

The ferris wheel soon stopped, Alice & Xerxes got off of it "Oh thank God!" Alice ran off the ferris wheel.

"Well" He smiled "Was it fun?" She glared "What do you think?" "I'm going to guess no." Xerxes said with a slight smile

"Bingo." Alice said. "Hey, Xerxes could you win me a prize?"

Xerxes looked around at the games & prizes "I could win you something"

She saw a stuffed rabbit "Could you get that?"

He smiled and went to the game that had the prize, played the game and won the prize and handed it to her "Here" he smiled.

She smiled back "Thank you"

Then she pointed to a ride that spun & went upside down "I want to ride that."

Xerxes looked at his phone to check the time "Alice, We don't have enough time, I gotta get you home Gilbert's gonna be pissed if you're not home soon."

Alice frowned "Damn Gilbert...But I don't want him yelling at me like he's on his man-period, let's go."

Xerxes had gotten her home just before 9 "Well, I'll text you, thanks again for the fun night" Alice smiled and went into the house.

"Gilbert I'm home." She'd gotten no reply "Gilbert you home?" still no reply "I guess he isn't." she went into her room and saw Gilbert in there. "Gilbert? Why are you in my room?"

Gilbert looked at her "Sorry, I was just looking for something I left in here while helping you unpack."

"Well look for it later I'm going to sleep." She pushed him out of her room. "Goodnight." she closed the door and locked it. "Oh I can't wait to get out of here..." She turned off her light and went to sleep..


	5. Chapter 5

Alice had woke up in the middle of the night and looked out her window and saw something weird "What the Hell is that?" she put on her slippers and walked outside and she saw Xerxes passed out on the ground "Xerxes!"

He'd wake up "Oh, how'd I end up here?" and he laughed a bit.

Alice ran up to him "Why are you sleeping on the ground by my bedroom?"

He looked at her "You said you got an eerie feeling around Gilbert so I just decided to stay here for tonight, I tried to not fall asleep but I wasn't to good at it."

Alice punched his arm "You idiot! Do you know the kinds of people that live here! They're gangs and rapist and prostitutes! You could get hurt or raped!"

Xerxes smiled "So you're worried about me?"

"Yes!" she sighed "Just...Come inside for the night."

"But what about Gilbert?"

"He leaves real early in the mornin,He wouldn't even know." She grabbed his arm and led him to her room.

"You're going to let me stay in your room?" Xerxes smled seductivly.

"Don't get any ideas this is simply for your safety..." He'd already be asleep under the covers of her bed she sighed and locked her door then she laid down next to him.

"He looks so innocent and cute when he sleeps." he put his arm around her she blushed then laid her head by his chest she could hear his heartbeat "Goodnight Xerxes." and had fell asleep.

Xerxes had woke up and noticed Alice sleeping by him "...Oh yeah Alice got worried about me last night and told me to sleep with her."

Xerxes got up and looked outside "Gilbert already left, just like she said he would have."

He looked at the doorknob "I should make her breakfast she'll probably be hungry when she wakes up."

He looked at her "I wonder what she likes."

He walked downstairs and looked into the fridge "An omelet and bacon, She'll probably like that."

hHe'd be cooking for awhile before Alice would walk downstairs. "What are you doing?" she'd ask rubbing her eyes.

He smiled "Well making breakfast for the princess of corse."

He kissed Alice's cheek and Alice blushed a bit "Y-You've no reason to call me such names & don't kiss my cheek either..."

"I was only kidding anyways." He'd hand her a plate "I didn't know what you liked so I just made something."

She'd try the omelet then the bacon "It's good..."

Xerxes looked at Alice's pajamas "Arn't those the ones you wore when you stayed at my house?"

Alice nodded "That's a real pretty necklace you have Alice." Xerxes said pointing at the necklace around her neck.

"Oh...Thanks my mom gave it to me..." Alice started to tear up.

Xerxes hugged her "Let the tears flow it's okay."

Alice was silent for a moment then she tightened her grip around him and burst into tears "I can't believe they're really gone..."

Xerxes tightened his grip and patted her back "It's gonna be okay, Gilbert's gonna find out who killed them."

"That's what I'm worried about...The longer it takes the more stressed I get."

"Alice it's gonna take some time, Be patient."

"Yeah I guess..." Alice's phone went off she picked it up "Hello?"

"Alice! Why didn't you tell me that mom and dad were dead!"

"Alyss? Since when have you cared about them?"

"I don't just I'd expect to be told these things..."

"How'd you even hear that they were dead?"

"I went to mom and dads house to see you guys and this police officer Gilbert I think his name was told me they were dead!"

"Oh, Gilbert..."

"You know him?" Alyss asked.

"Yeah. I'm kinda living with him now..."

"What! Oh my gosh! I have to see you what's his address?" she told her the address

"Kay I'll be right there...Oh and I'm bringing Jack." Alyss hung up

"Oh joy...Jacks coming." Alice sighed

"Who's Jack?" Xerxes asked.

"Jack is my sisters boyfriend."

Alyss & Jack would show up at the house some time later. Alice made Xerxes stay at the house so he could meet her sister. There was a knock on the door. "it's open" Alice said.

Alyss & Jack entered Alyss hugged Alice "Alice! Are you okay? You're not in a depression about this are you?"

She saw Xerxes "Oh he's cute. How'd you manage to pick up that big a prize?"

Alice glared at Alyss and Xerxes smiled "I'm not her boyfriend..." Xerxes said.

"Oh figures Alice couldn't get anything close to you."

"What's THAT supposed to mean?" Alice asked.

"It means you couldn't get anything as hot as that."

"You know I slept with her last night...On her demand of corse." Xerxes smiled.

"One night stand?" Jack asked.

"Nah, I fell asleep real quick don't think Alice was up much longer then I was." Xerxes said smiling.

"What!" Alyss looked at Alice. "You got to sleep with THAT amazingness? I don't believe it!"

Alyss looked at Xerxes "How much did she pay you?"

"Pay me? Not a penny."

"May I talk to Alice alone?" Alyss asked.

"Uh sure we can go in my room." Alyss & Alice walked to Alice's room while Xerxes & Jack were still in the living room.

"So...How long you been with Alyss?" Xerxes asked.

"About two years now...So you're with her sister, to tell you the truth I don't think she'd be a bad prize...I mean those two are like twin babes." Jack laughed a bit. "But Alice does seem hard to handle..."

"I guess, But once you get used to her she's not that bad." Xerxes smiled.

Then back in Alice's room Alyss looked at Alice "Do you have any makeup?" Alice pointed to the bathroom "In there...Why?"

Alyss smiled "Because I'm gonna make you prettier."

"Prettier?" Alice asked unamused.

"Yeah...Put some makeup on your face give you a different outfit and you'll be pretty...Well at least pretty enough for Xerxes."

"Xerxes isn't really the kind of guy that cares about how pretty someone is." Alice smiled "He cares about feelings too..."

"Oh god really? How...BORING!"

"I don't think it's boring at all...I think a man that can admit he cares for someone is a man that's worth caring for."

Alyss gave her a disgusted look "Haha, That's cute."

She handed Alice a dress that she found in her closet. "Put this on it'll drive guys crazy." she then saw some shoes. "Oh! Those too!"

Alice looked at her with a disgusted expression then handed the clothes back to her. "As if I'd wear that..." Why do I even own these? Alice asked herself opening the door

"Cmon let's go back downstairs..." As Alice & Alyss were walking downstairs Jack & Xerxes were still in the middle of a conversation Jack saw Alyss then put his arm around her waist "Let's go sweetie..." and they'd walk out the door.

Alice sighed in relief "Thank god she's gone!"

"You don't like your sister? Xerxes asked.

"No I do it's just...She's always pressuring me to wear 'cute' things."

"Well what's her definition of 'cute'?" Alice ran to her bedroom and grabbed the dress and shoes then showed Xerxes

"These are. I don't even know why I have them in my closet."

Xerxes looked at the clothes "They don't seem to suit your fancy."

"She said 'put this on it'll drive guys crazy' or something like that..."

"I don't think it's cute at all...If a lady shows her body too much in public it sometimes actually makes me want to throw up."

He handed Alice the clothes "Get these clothes out of my sight." Alice nodded and went upstairs.

Xerxes thought to himself about something Jack told him... "If you really care about her you have to prove it or you'll just end up losing her to someone else that was man enough to do it first."

Xerxes said to himself "I am a man..." He then walked up to Alice's room, and was blocking her way of getting out

"Why are you up here?" Alice asked.

"I need to do something and I need to be up here to do it."

"Why up here?" Alice asked

"Well thats because..." Xerxes grinned and gently pushed Alice onto the bed and he was on top of her Alice's eyes grew wide

"I...I see..." Alice blushed.

Xerxes still grinning "Do you really?" He then leaned into her kissing her lips intertwining his tongue with hers and running his fingers through her thick brown hair. Alice had turned a bright red color but still went along with the kiss, which lasted a few minutes only to be stopped by Gilbert who'd got home early and walked in on them. "Don't come to this house...Ever again." Gilbert said in a stern voice to Xerxes.

"No! Gilbert please...don't."

"God dammit Alice! Will you please just shut up!" Gilbert had yelled at her.

Alice who's never been yelled at like that before, backed up into the tv knocking down some of the remotes and magazines.

Xerxes who'd still been in the room ran over to Alice putting his arms around her. "Don't let go..." Alice said in a whisper.

"I won't I'm right here."

Gilbert who was still mad went over to Xerxes and Alice and split up the hug then pointed at Xerxes "Never again...You can never see her ever again!" He pushed Xerxes out the door.

"Now Alice I know you're mad but I have my reasons."

"Why? What reasons could you possibly have?" Alice was about to cry.

"Well you spend too much time with him, And you're always taking his side whenever we talk about him. Why?"

"You don't know how much he's done for me..."

"Oh again with that? What's he done for you that's so important?"

Alice sighed "I used to be dating this guy Oz...Oz well..." she lifted up the sleeves of her shirt and numerous scars and bruises covered them more faded then before.

"Did this to me and...Xerxes gave me the courage to break up with him. Then on that same day Oz broke into my parents house saying something along the lines of ruining my face...So I called Xerxes and he saved me. Now do you see it? Do you see why he's so important to me now?"

Gilbert nodded "I see...Weren't you also at his house the night your parents got killed?"

Alice nodded. "Oh damn...I'm sorry Alice."

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing too... By the way you ruined a perfectly amazing kiss..."

Alice glared. "I'm...Sorry?"

Alice shrugged then handed her cell phone to him "Call him...Apologize...Put it on speaker."

Gilbert nodded and called him putting the phone on speaker." Xerxes picked up "Alice? Why are you calling Gilbert doesn't want me to see you ever again."

"Actually..." Gilbert said "I'm sorry Xerxes, I never knew about the things you've done for Alice, You're welcome to come back anytime you like...Just not at night."

"Really?" Xerxes asked

"Really!" Alice had said. "You can come over now I'll make some dinner for you, as an apology."

"Thanks Gilbert. I'll be right over."

Alice then took the phone "See you soon." she then hung up.

"Alice...Did your parents already give you 'the talk'?"

"Yes they have, don't worry I know right from wrong." Alice smiled "Hey, Do you know when the funeral for my parents is?"

Gilbert shook his head "Soon I think."

There was a knock on the door. "Kay, thanks"

Alice opened the door. "Hey princess." was the first thing that came out of Xerxes's mouth.

Alice put her hands on her hips "Thank you."

She smiled then looked at Gilbert who was pointing up, basically saying 'Get out of my kitchen' Alice then led Xerxes into her room closing the door, locking it behind her "Okay why?" Alice asked.

"Why what?" Xerxes asked.

"Why'd you do it?" Alice said

"Do what? The kiss?"

"Yeah,Why?"

"Because when I was talking to Jack today he said 'If you really care about her you have to prove it to her or else you'll lose her to someone that was man enough to do it first.'"

He hugged her "And I don't wanna lose you so I kissed you as a way of proving that I cared for you."

"Why didn't you just tell me then?"

"Because I didn't think telling you would be enough."

"So you pull yourself on top of me and make out with me?"

"Yes, Does Alice not feel the same way?" He frowned.

"No, I do...It's just I've never been kissed before let alone making out."

"Then today was the first time for both of us."

Alice paused for a moment "...Do it again."

"Kiss you? Like how I did?"

Alice nodded "Yes...Kiss me again!"

Xerxes smiled "Anything for you." He pulled her up to him by her waist with one hand and held her neck steady with the other, He leaned in kissing her then he pulled her on top of him their tongues intertwined again and they kept kissing for awhile, Then they'd stop Alice's face red as an apple and Xerxes grinning in delight. "You're a great kisser." Xerxes said smiling.

"The same goes for you." Alice said smiling.

"Alice, Xerxes dinner!" they looked at each other and went down the stairs to eat.


End file.
